


Heart's Desire

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 18: Ritual.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 18: Ritual. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Heart’s Desire

~

“Everything will be fine, Draco.” Narcissa, hands trembling, fastened his cloak. “Once you complete the ritual, you’ll get your heart’s desire, the Dark Lord promises.” 

“Thank you, Mother,” Draco said. “I won’t disappoint you.” 

“I know.” Narcissa cupped her cheek with her hand. “Be brave, darling. You can do this.” 

Swallowing hard, Draco placed the mask over this face, and turned away, starting for the clearing. There, hooded figures stood around in a circle, and as he approached, they parted, revealing Voldemort’s serpentine face. 

“We welcome some new members to our order,” he proclaimed. “Ah, Draco! Good, let us begin.” 

~

They’d explained everything, but somehow reality was worse. Horrified, Draco watched others complete the ritual, blood covering them as they sacrificed victim after victim on the stone altar. 

Beside him, Bellatrix whispered a gruesome commentary. “When your turn comes, Draco, take your time. You see how clumsy Crabbe was? His sacrifice died almost instantly! The Dark Lord likes it when they beg. You’ll gain his favour if you kill them slowly.” 

“I can’t,” Draco whispered, trying to back away. 

Bellatrix gripped his arm. “You must,” she hissed.

“Come, Draco!” Voldemort’s red gaze pierced him. “It’s your turn to join us.” 

~

Bellatrix pushed Draco forward. When he saw his victim’s green eyes looking up imploringly, however… “I can’t,” he whispered, edging away. 

“Draco!” Bellatrix pressed a blade into his hand. “Don’t disgrace us! Everything will be fine once you do this.”

“Kill him,” the gathered figures began chanting.

Draco looked around wildly, searching for an escape, but there was none. 

Voldemort glided forward. “Come, Draco. Why do you hesitate? I picked this victim just for you. Once the ritual’s done, you’ll get your heart’s desire.” 

The chanting got louder. 

“Kill him!” Voldemort ordered, and against his will, Draco’s blade flashed down.

~

“No!” Draco shouted, sitting up in the dark. 

“Draco?” Harry embraced him. 

Draco sagged in his arms.

“Nightmare?” Harry murmured.

“Yes.”

“Tell me.” 

“It involved a Dark ritual—” Draco shivered.

“How Dark?”

“Very.”

“What was the purpose?”

“It was supposed to grant my heart’s desire—” Draco shuddered. “Forget it.” 

“Okay,” said Harry. “Although am _I_ not your heart’s desire?”

Draco laughed. “You are.” 

They kissed, but when Draco dew back, Harry’s eyes, instead of being green, flashed red. 

Draco froze. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, smirking. 

Trembling, Draco shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, lying back down. “Everything’s fine. Just fine.”

~


End file.
